Three Years' Gap
by LetGo666
Summary: Akihiko's been gone for three years, what will happen when he miraculously appears in Misaki's front door?


_Three years ago...I can't believe it's been three years..._ Everyday of his life since then had been hell. Without Usagi-san by his side, he crumbled from the immense stress caused from the incident and from other problems in his life, such as Sumi-sempai, his brother's family, his job, and schooling.

Misaki cried himself to sleep almost every night. His usual cherry mood had slowly turned into one of depression. Only rarely was it that the boy ever smiled.

When Takahiro started to become rather worried about him, Misaki had moved out of the couple's house and into an apartment of his own. After then, he never kept his older brother informed, so Takahiro would sometimes force himself into Misaki's place.

Despite once hating the author's Boy's Love novels, be bought every single one right after it was published. The item became one thing that he held dear to him, but regret filled his heart as soon as he laid a finger on it. Strangely, Akihiko still wrote about the two of them; not some other man and himself, but Misaki and him. This gesture always touched his over-sensitive heart, leaving him sorrowful and confused.

Still, he had never known the reason behind the situation.

Earlier that day, they had formed a 'contract' in which they were going to treat each other as if they were living under a marriage. Misaki had fallen asleep within his lover's arms, but when he awoke, he was sprawled out of Takahiro's couch.

He tried to visit Usagi-san, but he wouldn't answer the door or his phone. He had already changed the padlock's combination for his front door. Misaki could never get in contact with him again.

* * *

Misaki was currently lying on the couch of his small apartment, his nose deep into one of Usagi-san's Boy's Love novels. Tears had already managed to stream down his cheeks.

The dinging of a doorbell disrupted his train of thought. He tried to pull himself together before he faced his company, though, little could be down for his haggard appearance.

Misaki opened the door only to be met with a silver-haired, lilac-eyed author. The boy didn't know what to do; he just stared. So many times he had dreamed of this moment, rehearsing how he would act, though all he managed to do was stare. "Usagi-san?" It was barely a whisper.

"Misaki." Relief poured over Akihiko. After being held hostage for so long, all he wanted to do was to wrap his young lover inside of his embrace. Yet, when he took a step forward, Misaki took a step back. "Misaki, what's wrong?"

"What the hell do you think is wrong, you perverted bastard," Misaki yelled uncontrollably. Indeed, he was so happy to be seeing his lost lover, but instead the only emotion that surfaced was his great rage.

Akihiko was taken aback. Then again, he had suddenly disappeared for two years; of course his lover wouldn't want anything to do with him. "Misaki, please."

"No! No, you idiot! You think I can forgive you? You just up and left me, leaving me all alone. You continued on in your own goddamn life, leaving me to suffer through it all! You even dare to think I can forgive you?" _No! No! What am I saying? Please, stay Usagi-san! I don't mean it! I don't mean any of it._

Akihiko stared down at the boy. "Please. At least, give me a chance. Hear my side of the story. Please, Misaki." He couldn't believe the words he was hearing. How could Misaki say such mean things to _him?_ His heart was slowly being torn into two separate pieces.

A grumbling Misaki begrudgingly agreed.

* * *

The two sat across from each other. The table in between them supported their cups of tea.

"You said you would explain, so explain." Misaki's temper had simmered down some, but one could tell by the tone of the boy's voice that he was still frustrated.

"Misaki... The night after we made our vows to each other, Ariku had burst into my bedroom. He stood next to me, a gun pointed at my brow. He demanded that I would be of his service until the day I died. I refused stating, 'Why should I?' His evil chuckles echoed through my ears...He sad he's torture you and force me to watch the scene until I gave in. He said he'd scar you until you couldn't bear the thought the thought of me, Misaki. He even he'd even kill you after all of that if I put up a fight.

"I agreed. Please, Misaki, understand I was only protecting you. I only wanted the best for you. I agreed as long as no harm came to you. I wanted to drop you off at Takahiro's, so I'd know for sure that you weren't in any kind of trouble. He obliged as long as I didn't tell anyone. If I did, he'd kill me on the spot.

"With a sigh, I unwillingly did the deed, Takahiro was awake when I came over. He was so confused, Misaki. I had said that you needed a little time with your family away from a busy worker such as myself. He understood.

"I assume you told him your end of the situation...Everything was bound to become chaotic." Akihiko stopped for a moment, staring longingly into his lover's eyes. The shining emerald orbs looked like they would pour over with tears any moment now. Lying inside of them, wonder and concern were reflected.

"Eventually Aikawa and Isaka became anxious and confused, so they notified my father after a couple of months. Fuyuhiko knows plenty of powerful people. Through them, he was able to hire a group of agents to retrieve me from being held a hostage." A scoff sounded out of the older man. "That's probably the only time in my life that I've been remotely glad and thankful towards my father.

"I left as soon as I could. Misaki, I wanted so badly to see you. You never vanished from my thoughts. I was always longing to see your face or reaching out to see if I could touch you. At one point, I felt that even to hear your voice, my needs would be satisfied for the rest of my life.

"When I arrived at Takahiro's, he said you were gone. 'Misaki's not hear.' My whole world came crashing down. The thought that Ariku could've kidnapped you entered my mind. He could have been deceitful by torturing you these entire three years. However, when I heard Takahiro's next few words, 'He's living in an apartment of his own,' hope burned in every inch of my being.

"I rushed here immediately."

* * *

Silence had filled the room as Usagi-san stated the last sentence. Misaki squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable with the awkward atmosphere. Plus, he didn't know what he was supposed to say.

Akihiko's face dropped with each minute that passed that didn't contain a single answer from his lover. "Misaki, please forgive me."

Misaki wanted to forgive him. He wanted so badly to forgive him, but something inside of his body wouldn't let those words out of his mouth.

Despair was starting to overtake Usagi-san's body. "Misaki?"

"U-Usagi-san, how do I know you're not lying to me," Misaki softly asked. _Why did I ask that? I know that he's telling the truth._

"Misaki, everything I told you is nothing but the truth. Do you honestly think I would willingly leave you after we made bonds that tie us to each other?" Usagi-san's voice was filled with desperation, concern, and a bit of frustrated anger.

"No," came the mumbled response. The boy felt not only guilty but also embarrassed for testing the author's love for him.

"Than why ask." The slight anger was now replaced with exasperation, yet the man's face grew a gentle grin.

"I just wanted to hear it from you, I guess," Misaki murmured. Looking up from the ground, he saw the stern expression of the others face near his own.

He couldn't wait any longer. Akihiko had waited so long for his lover's embrace. Plus, he already gave him enough time to adapt to the past. He needed the boy now.

Leaning towards the other, Akihiko capture the lip of the young man who, after a moment, all too willingly became an active participant of the kiss. Arms wrapped themselves around the older man's neck.

When the author pulled back for air, Misaki whispered, "I forgive you,...Usagi-san...b-because...I-I love you." His blushed had deepened several shades. "P-please, don't leave me again."

"Of course," Akihiko softly spoke into the boy's ear as he tightly hugged him around the waist. "I couldn't dream of ever leaving your side again."

* * *

What I don't need is a betareader; I already have one. I need someone who I can show what I have of the story, and will *shrug* go haywire with endings. Even if I know the plot, and it's thick, I still can't think of filler. I need someone for that. I already have a person who helps me with grammar and making sure my characters are...in character. But, I have eight stories that need progress, so I really, really need one of you watchers who so loves my stories that would be willingly to I guess co-write it. *Whenever you help me, I'll make sure to credit you.* Thank you all who wish to do this for me. Just PM me about which story you'll help me with. I never thought I'd say: First come, first serve. (I'll remove this information as a stories are taken, and until there are no more.)

Five stories, that are Junjo relatedfor which I need people. I have titles for all of them, but one, because it recently came to me. *(Some of them I still have yet to make past the beginning, but still need to get past) _Most of you are thinking, 'Stop writing stories if you can't finish them!' _Well, I'm sorry I get Writer's block easily! The following are stories I need help with: 1 Egoist, 1 Terrorist, 2 Romantica and 2 mixed Junjo. Includes rating/rating variations depending on where it goes, which Junjo, Title, and a breif summary.

A Druken Hiroki-M-Egoist. If you've read volume 9, it's where egoist enters romantica when Misaki's in the supermarket. I have most of it written... I Need help with the...lemoney ending. This is my first Egoist, which is probably why I can't finish it. I started months ago. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful.A

Sticky Situation-?-Terrorist. I could plot, but I'm not going to. Basically, a short story about how the dean found out about Miyagi and Shinobu, including what he did about it. I started months ago. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful.

A Sunset for Usagi-san-PG/T/M?-Romantica One. Usagi-san's never seen a sunset. Tsch. Misaki's planning him a wonderful evening for the most perfect sunset. ... ... ... I have the beginning, and part of the middle. I started shortly before this story, actually. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful.

Untitled-M-Romantica Two. Similar to my story, Three Years Gap, if you've read it. Except this time, Misaki will be the damsel if distress. I don't want to reveal to much... Yet, I can't do this and that without saying: crossdressing stripper in a gay club. How about that? I started two days ago. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful.

The Junjo Switch-T/M-Mixed. There's a lot I want and need to write for this story, but I don't know how to go about it. I don't wanna reveal anything, either, but whoever is truly devoted to this story, I'd love the help. I started last week (chapter 3), actually story, weeks ago. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful. Just Pm me.

Finally

Sleeping Beauty-T?-Mixed I don't know how to finish Chapter 5... If you've read it, you've read. If you haven't, it's just Sleeping Beuaty using Junjo Romantica. Nothing to interesting. I started months ago. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful.

Thank you everyone that will paticipate in aiding me. I will forever be in your debt. (I will also be posting this on my other stories.) ARen't I annoying?

Thank you for reading, and I apologize that the author's notes are so very long.


End file.
